Stanley Podolak
Stan Podolak is a live-action and supporting character from the 1996 film Space Jam. He was portrayed by Wayne Knight. Background Personality Stan has an eccentric personality. He is quirky and has an unusual or odd behavior. He has also been shown to be very helpful and positive. Although some of his help is sometimes viewed as unnecessary. Despite this he has shown to be a helpful member of the team; discovering the truth of the Nerdlucks turned Monstars new power. While throughout the movie it is shown that Stan is eager it is spotlighted when Stan travels to Looney Tune Land and shows a keen interest in becoming a member of the Tune Squad. Physical appearance Stanley Podolak is a obese, fair skinned man with brown curly hair and eyes, and wears black framed glasses. He usually wears a jacket with a dress shirt and trousers. Role in the film Stan first appears when he is told to make sure that Michael stays happy venturing into his new career as a baseball player. From there on he drove Michael home and accompanied him when he went golfing with Bill Murray and Larry Bird. When Michael gets sucked down the golf hole by the Looney Tunes into their world Stan eventually finds a way to join him. After seeing Bugs and Daffy going back to their world, Stan follows them and arrives in their world, he offers his help to Michael to beat the Monstars in a basketball game. At the ultimate game as it was called Stan learns that the Monstars stole the talent from the NBA players who have been acting strange on Earth. When the Tune Squad decides to play at their best Stan eventually is put in the game due to the injuries of other players. Stan doesn’t last long however as the Monstars flatten him on the court, fortunately, Bill Murray takes his place. Discovering that humans have all the abilities of “toons” in the Looney Tunes world Michael stretches his arms while dunking just before time runs out to win the game. After the game, Michael and Stan return to their own world where Michael is greeted by everyone in the baseball stadium. Michael and Stan later find all the NBA players devoid of their skills and return their basketball talents back to them. Relationships Michael Jordan Michael Jordan allows Stan to make sure no one bothers him whilst Michael is trying out his new career. The two are the closest friends. When playing against the Monstars, Michael agrees to let Stan due to the injuries of other players, but Stan is taken out shortly as the Monstars flatten him on the court. Quotes *"I'm uh, I'm fixing a divot." *"Let me get a picture of this. All right, here we go, you want to smile. You reach in, you reach in for the ball and then you smile. OK?" *"This is it! THIS IS IT! I don't know where you are, Michael! But wherever you are, you obviously enjoy bein' there more than spendin' time with me!" Category:Publicists Category:Characters Category:Space Jam characters Category:Space Jam Category:Live-action characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Comedy characters Category:Supporting characters Category:American characters Category:Adults Category:Tune Squad team Category:Basketball players